


Moving On

by SasukeUchYeeHaw77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeUchYeeHaw77/pseuds/SasukeUchYeeHaw77
Summary: College girl Mai Chiba (or reader) learns how to move on after her life took some unexpected twists the previous year. Running into Tetsurou Kuroo in her kitchen is the beginning of a series of events that causes Mai’s life to further fall apart in order for them to fall together.A/n: Many Haikyu boys will be featured! This story is not canon with the Haikyu plot and will have a “dream team” of players that will attended this college.I post updates weekly and first on Wattpad @ SasukeUchYeeHaw
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Friday, September 3rd 10:00 pm

I sat at my desk with my laptop in front of me. My unfinished essay stared back at me as my brain went void of all important information. Usually, writing essays were an easy A for me, but my mind was fogged with how different this semester was already. 

The first semester of junior year was off to a shaky start, to say the least. I still lived with my two best friends Gen and Haruka, but we weren't as close as we used to be. The girls had lives of their own, lives that I couldn't keep up with. I can't blame them for the new distance in our friendship. They tried for a long time to convince me to go out with them, but I didn't want to hold them back. 

It's easier to be on my own. 

On my own, I can do whatever I want. I have full control over the situation, and I've grown to need that sense of security. 

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the door followed by Gen's head eagerly popping through the door frame. 

"Hey Mai, I just wanted to remind you that the party me and Haruka are throwing is tonight. I know you said you didn't want to join, but I think you'd have a lot of fun. It's super casual, so if you happen to change your mind, feel free to come downstairs."

"Thanks, Gen, but I think I'll still pass. I have this essay to finish, and your invite list is mainly school athletes... they aren't really my type of crowd anymore."

"You were a school athlete a year ago-"

"I'm not in the party mood, but thanks for the invite. Sorry." I cut her off, not wanting the sympathy speech that I have heard a thousand times.

She nodded slowly, pity evident in her face as she closed the door and headed downstairs to finish setting up the party. I had nothing against parties. In fact, I used to go out a lot my freshman year, but that phase had passed, and I now had real world consequences to consider.

A couple of hours passed as I painfully typed what felt like five words an hour. Loud music vibrated through the house, and the sound of the door opening every couple of minutes was followed by rowdy college boys entering our simple rented household while the distinct scent of weed began to emit through the house. The noise didn't distract me as I was already unable to focus on my assignment. 

Eventually I began making progress in my assignment when the sound of glass shattering echoed all the way to my room upstairs. I cringed at the noise but initially stayed put. I was dressed in my comfy lounging clothes, so I was still presentable but not dressed for a party atmosphere. I didn't want to investigate looking like this, but my curiosity got the best of me. Drunk people cleaning up glass seemed like another accident waiting to happen, so I figured the time to play house mom was now.

As I left the comfort of my room, the music was suddenly even louder and caught me off guard. I guess the walls are thicker than I thought. 

I made my way downstairs and searched through the party for the mess. No one paid any mind to me or my appearance as I wandered through the crowd. I spotted Haruka in the kitchen with a couple of guys as she drunkenly was trying to clean a broken wine bottle off the floor.

"Haru, you're doing a terrible job at cleaning this. Here let me take over. You have fun with your guests; I got this.' I patted her on the back to get her attention because my words were muffled by the music.

"Mai, you're the best! I love you, girl. Come on, boys, let's move the game to the living room." She hugged me with her full drunken body weight and then directed the boys to follow her.

I gathered the broom and dustbin and began sweeping the broken shards of glass and properly disposed of them. I grabbed a towel and lowered to my knees to dry up the rest of the spill. I scrubbed back and forth to prevent the floor from getting sticky.

"Did the stepsisters not allow Cinderella to join the party?" A warm voice interrupted my cleaning.

I looked up, and my words were caught in my throat for a moment. In front of me was a tall man with a confident smirk and messy jet black hair. Once I regained my composure, I quickly tried to laugh off his comment like I wasn't just eyeing him up. "Funny, they're actually my roommates, and they invited me several times. I just said no." I stood up from the floor and went to the sink to wash my hands. The mystery man followed my motion to the sink.

"Ahh, so you're too good for this kind of scene?" He chuckled lightly. I could already tell this man was the mischievous type.

"Not at all. I had assignments to finish, and someone needs to stay sober to make sure the house doesn't burn down." I said pointing out some of the rambunctious party guests.

"I understand; I'm actually not drinking tonight either. You see, I'm the captain of the volleyball team here, and I am on watch duty to make sure my boys don't cause mass destruction. I was also informed that it was one of my freshman teammates that made this mess, so I came over here to clean it up, but it appears that you beat me to it.

"Captain of the volleyball team? Hmm, is that supposed to impress me?" I took notice of the emphasis that he had placed on that part of his explanation. 

"Well yeah, I'm kinda a big deal. You should come to a game and see me in action." His grin widened as he leaned against the counter.

"Sporting events aren't exactly my cup of tea anymore. I think I'll pass. Perhaps try that on another girl here at the party."

"You injure my heart, Chibi Chan. I'll get you to come to my games before you know it." He stated matter of factly. 

I cringed at the nickname as the mystery boy laughed at my reaction. "The name is Mai Chiba, actually not Chibi Chan."

"Well, with that last name, I think Chibi Chan suits you quite nicely." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I'm Tetsuro Kuroo, by the way." 

Loud cheering broke both of our attentions as we both looked for where the sound came from. "Well, Kuroo looks like you have a job you need to get back to, and I have an essay to finish." He looked liked he had more to say, but I was quicker and took my leave back to my sanctuary upstairs. 

As I got back to staring at my laptop and my unfinished essay, I was now actually distracted, thinking about what Kuroo Tetsuro was doing downstairs.

Thank you for reading!

1,196 words  
Roughly edited


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, September 6th, 9:00 am

I stared at the unorganized mess of clothes that littered my closet. Picking out my outfit for the day had recently become my favorite activity. It was a small detail for most people, but there was something satisfying in putting together an outfit that reflected how I felt. When I put on real clothes, it felt like I was going somewhere important and it even made my most boring courses much more tempting to be in attendance for. 

I consider myself a crafty person, and my closet reflected that. Many of my wardrobe pieces consisted of things I've torn apart and poorly sewed together. I had become a big fan of thrifting and turning old articles of clothing into something new. 

Being that I was in an uncanny good mood today, I settled on an outfit that reflected that. I paired a light pink sweater over a simple white flared skirt and topped it off with a red beret that I had DIY-ed to resemble a strawberry. I didn't always dress this girly, but it just felt right today.

Since the party, my mind kept flashing back to the cocky volleyball captain. I was intrigued, to say the least. I had no plans to pursue this new mystery boy, but something was charming about him that I couldn't erase from my mind. Over the weekend, I had shamefully found myself blushing at the memory of me looking up at him as I had scrubbed the spill on the kitchen floor. Volleyball had done his frame some good, to say the least.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, I pulled myself out of my thoughts of Kuroo for what felt like the hundredth time and proceeded to grab my backpack and my roller skates and left to catch the bus headed to campus.

The campus was huge so bringing my skates made it easy to stroll from class to class throughout the day. I wasn't at a professional level, but I typically could get around and not fall too many times as long as I took my time. It helps that I only had two to three classes a day, which left plenty of time between classes. 

After exiting the bus, I sat at the bench to fasten the skates and my safety pads. The wind helped roll me in my class's direction, so I didn't have to exert a lot of energy. It was only the second week of classes, but I was already pretty confident in my route to classes. As to not trample anyone with my skates, I took a long way that had less walking traffic. I made it to my first class of the day, a prerequisite communications course that I had been putting off. I sat outside the class and swiftly removed my skates before going in to find my seat.

I opened the door to the large classroom hall and noticed the seating was filling up fast. The hall consisted of two sides with long rows of desks. Steep steps lead to more rows of desks, and there were two doors—one at the bottom and one at the highest level of desks. The classroom felt more like an auditorium rather than a schoolroom. 

As I scanned the room, I noticed the seats up top were mainly filled up, so I decided on a seat near the front, not too far from the bottom entrance. I left a courtesy seat on both sides of me for the people beside me as I'm not the type to become friends with anyone just off the bat.

Most students had skipped last week to avoid the infamous boring syllabus week lecture, so now the room felt packed with its true number of students.

There were about three minutes until the start of the lecture, so I quickly focused on getting out my laptop and my note pad. The professor had already had todays objectives projected on the board, which I copied into my notepad as a messy jumble of scribbles that only I could decode. While my mind was focused on setting up my notes, I paid no mind to the last minute students rushing in. I didn't even notice the seats on both sides of me fill up as I continued to write. 

"Kuroo, you and Tsukishima nearly didn't make it. What was the holdup?" A hushed voice piped up towards my left side.

My writing came to an awkwardly painful halt as alarms started to sound off in my head.

'SOS! Abandon ship. Get out of here, girl. It can't be the guy you've been thinking about all weekend' I panicked, an inner monologue to myself. It felt like my subconscious was running laps in my mind. Why was I so on edge at the mention of his name? 

It can't possibly be him sitting next to me-

"Tsuki here left his headphones in the locker room and insisted we turn back and get them before the start of class."

'Oh god' That was definitely the confident and warm voice that belonged to non-other than Kuroo Tetsuro. I could hear his signature smirk without even looking up to confirm.

"Ara ara gomen. We're not even late, and it would have been harder to get them later." The boy directly to my right sassed.

"Typical freshman not being prepared for the responsibility of college...--Oya?" Kuroo spoke as he indirectly leaned towards me to talk back to the boy on my right. I was now caught in an unfortunate situation of monkey in the middle. And now I had definitely been spotted despite trying to sink lower into my chair while praying for the ground to swallow me whole.

"Chibi-chan!" He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously intrigued by the turn of events. He also took note of my attire, which vastly differed from my leggings and T-shirt I wore on the night of the party. "Pleasant surprise running into you here." He chuckled to himself while I tried not to blush.

Fortunately, before either of us could say anything else, the professors began the lesson.

"Now, students I discussed last week, which many of you missed that your main grade will consist of a continual group project. You need to decide your groups today consisting of 3-5 people so that I can assign you your group topics to research and later present at the end of the course for your final grade. You will have multiple check-in assignments along the way, so don't think that you can slack off and do the final assignment the last week of class. I will leave the last 30 minutes of this lecture time for you to get acquainted with your classmates and choose your groups. Alright, now with that out of the way, let's continue with our lesson for today..." The rather old male professor announced to the class.

I didn't miss the sound of multiple students growing at the thought of a group project.

"Tsk, I hate group projects." The boy with glasses to my right mumbled under his breath.

I didn't think too much about the project; I would do what I usually do and planned to ask the professor to let me do the whole project independently.

"Alright, that is the end of the lecture for today. I urge you to mingle with your classmates to see who you will best work with. Once you have been assigned your topic, I will not intervene to solve group quarrels. Choose wisely cause you'll be stuck with them till the course is completed.

I didn't waste a moment as gathered my things and got up from my desk to ask the professor permission to work independently. A few other students who had already decided on their groups and headed towards him to collect their topic. 

"Excuse me, Professor. I was wondering if It would be okay to work on my own for this project... you see, I have-" my now disgruntled professor abruptly cut me off.

"Ladies and gentleman," He directed to the full class. "This young lady has brought it to my attention that I need to remind you students that I do not care for students who feel like they are too good for collaborating with other students. You must work in a group—all of you. No exceptions." he directed that last sentence at me.

My face felt hot with embarrassment as hundreds of students stared back at me. Some looked sympathetic and terrified for me, while others laughed. I desperately prayed again that the ground would swallow me whole with no avail. 

Amidst my panic, I didn't notice Kuroo and his friends' presence stand by my side.

Kuroo spoke up to the professor with ease. "Sorry, sir, but she is actually in my group, so no need to worry. May we have our topic now." He placed his hand on my backpack, seemingly to not invade my space but to provide some reassurance to show that I wasn't facing this alone anymore."

"Write your names on the clipboard over there and here." He handed Kuroo a slip of paper with our randomly selected topic.

I was still embarrassed and couldn't process that Kuroo, the hunky volleyball captain, just signed me up to be in a group project with him for the rest of the semester. His hand was still lightly on my backpack, and he ushered me to the table with the clipboard to sign our lives away for the rest of the semester. 

At least now, the noise of students chatting filled the hall again, and the focus was no longer on me.

"Well, that was quite the shit show." Glasses boy directed at me and caught me a bit off guard.

Kuroo's hand left my backpack to fill out our group information on the clipboard.

The shorter boy with half bleached hair sat on the other side of Kuroo during class thwacked the glasses boy for the smart ass content. "I don't think you need to rub salt in the wound Tsukishima." He gave the boy a pointed look and then softened his features as he turned to me. "Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Kenma Kozume, but I let everyone just call me Kenma. I'm sorry you got stuck with us as your group."

"After that scene, I'm thankful just to have a group. Oh, and I'm Mai Chiba. Thanks again for letting me join your group." 

Kenma's eyes lit up at the sound of my name. "Oh, so you're the girl that Kuroo-" His words were halted by Kuroo wrapping his arm around Kenma's shoulder, seemingly shaking him to shut up. He proceeded to guide our group out of the classroom since we were now done for the day.

"Oh Kenma, don't humble us so much. Chibi-chan is lucky to have us smart guys on her side."

"Well, Kenma and I are smart. I'm not too confident in what you bring to the group, Kuroo." Tsukishima teased.

"That's no way to talk to you're Senpai and Captain, may I remind you!" Kuroo fumed right back as we exited the hall.

It feels like an understatement to assume that this is going to be an interesting semester.

Thank you for reading!

1,893 words  
Roughly edited


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the class, Kuroo asked me to join him and the boys in the library for a bit to figure out a plan for us. The boys chatted about random things as I awkwardly followed them. I felt like I was intruding. I had only had a brief encounter with Kuroo, and now suddenly, I was being squeezed into his friend group. Kuroo was unnervingly inviting and easy-going, but I still felt like he was a complete stranger.

I wouldn't characterize myself as particularly outgoing. Even in my more social days, I tended to have a small circle of friends, and my shyness often got the best of me. I tended to be more reserved around new people versus people I was comfortable with. Because of this, I stayed a couple of steps behind them and listened as they chatted.

Soon enough, we made our way to the library and found a table on the 'talking allowed' floor. 

"So, what's our topic for the assignment?" Kenma peeled his eyes away from his gaming device and asked.

Kuroo responded by sliding the slip of paper across the table, being that he already had read our prompt, and proceeded to take out his notebook and set it up on the table. 

"Hmm." Kenma's eyes furrowed as he began reading the prompt allowed. "Motivational Speech: Relate your individual greatest fears or a collective fear and explain how to overcome it/them."

"Well, isn't that a load of shit" Tsukishima scoffed as he looked up uninterested from mindlessly scrolling on his phone. "Does that old fart of a professor really expect us to stand in front of our class and get all heartfelt?"

I sat there awkwardly, just glancing back and forth from boy to boy, not really bringing anything to this discussion.

"I thought it was interesting. It's a pretty vague topic, so we can really do anything with it, and it doesn't really matter if we like it cause I think we are pretty stuck with it." Kuroo voiced his opinion casually. "So what should we do, one collective fear, or do we each want our own moment to shine?" He reclined back and looked at me, looking for any bit of input.

"I fear nothing." Tsukishima voiced while adjusting his glasses. The other boys rolled their eyes at his comment.

"My biggest fear is people." Kenma stated while bringing his attention back to his game. 

"I think my biggest fear would probably be letting down the people I care about like you guys, my teammates," Kuroo added.

"Aww, how sweet." Tsukishima teased.

Suddenly all eyes were on me as they must have remembered I was with them and had yet to share.

"I need to pick just one fear?" I slowly stated. My eyes quickly widened after letting that out. 'Oh crap, they are going to think I'm crazy.' My voice trailed off into an awkward laugh. "I guess what I mean is I haven't given it too much thought before, so I don't know." I tried to save myself from embarrassment.

Avoiding eye contact, I looked at my phone and realized my next class was in fifteen minutes on the other side of campus. "Oh, crap! I need to get going. I have a class in East Hall. Can we work on this later?"

"This project has a lot of check-in assignments. I think it would be best to meet together two times a week for at least an hour. What days would be best for you?" Kenma directed at me.

"Well, Tuesdays and Thursdays I only have two classes in the morning, so I'm free after that."

"We have practice till 5 on those days, so how about we aim to meet around 6?" Kuroo strategized.

I agreed and gathered my stuff quickly to leave but was halted by the messy-haired boy across from me doing the same.

"I actually have a class in that direction also. Mind if I walk with you to class?"Kuroo added.

I reluctantly agreed, nervous of alone time with this cocky captain. We said our goodbyes to Kenma and Tsukishima and left the library walking side by side. My skates would have to wait for my next break to be put to use.

"Funny how this all has worked out, huh Chibi Chan? Oh, and hand me your phone real quick so I can get your number and make a group chat for us." He held his hand out.

I reluctantly handed him my phone. 

"Chiba San." I corrected placing a more respectful honorific with my last name. I didn't care much for formalities, but the nickname he had chosen was far too cutesy for my taste. I adjusted my beret while Kuroo responded with a deep chuckle.

"To think we just met running into one another at a party, and now we are working together for a semester project. It must be fate." He suggestively raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention the fact that I was totally your savior back in class when that professor got bold with you. You may praise me for my generosity now." He chatted as he typed his contact information into my phone.

He really thought he was amusing, huh? Regardless of the annoyance, my interest was peaked.

"Encounters with you have had me cleaning broken glass and publicly humiliated. Perhaps it's not fate but misfortune. I should probably be wary of you if I'm smart." I joked.

"Alright then, I won't be coming to your defense next time." He folded his hands behind his head. "No more knight in shining armor for you."

"Good thing I can take care of myself then." I raised an eyebrow at him, allowing myself to get a little more comfortable with being around him. "This is my class, by the way, so I guess I'll be seeing you later." I threw a small wave goodbye and headed for the classroom door but was halted by Kuroo's warm hand tugging me by my wrist to spin me back to face him as he placed my phone back into my hand.

"Before you go, I thought I should let you know. You look berry cute today." He tapped my beret and casually walked away while my face felt hotter than a furnace. 

How a stupid little pun made my knees week, I don't know?

I needed to pull myself together, though. It's just a little crush, I told myself. No, not even a crush. I simply see my encounters with Kuroo as more than what they are. He's just a friendly and attractive guy who's confidence makes him seem alluring. He probably has all the girls he meets fawning over him. 

I need to remember my goals and not get distracted by a charming boy like Kuroo.

However, upon sitting in my class, it suddenly dawned on me that in agreeing to work with my new group of volleyball boys, I would now be seeing Kuroo Tetsuro five days a week.

I looked down at my phone to see that Kuroo had named his contact 'Kuroo is sexy" and had sent himself the smirking cat emoji from my phone to his so that he could have my number. Within the first 15 minutes of my current class, I was continuously distracted by Kuroo who had also started the group chat.

[text chain]  
Group Chat Name: Kuroo's Fan Club  
Kuroo is sexy: "Hey guys. 😼"

Unknown #: "Change the name NOW."

Another Unknown #: "Hey Mai（〜^∇^)〜 Kenma Here"

Me: Hey 〜(^∇^〜）

Unknown #: "This is Tsukishima"   
"Obviously"  
" (¬_¬) "

Kuroo is sexy: "What are those emojis?? I want to be cute too!"

Tsukishima: " (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ no "

Kuroo is sexy: "😭"

Kenma: **sent cup pong game invite**

Tsukishima: "change the name, and I'll teach you"

**Group name changed to: "Kuroo's #1 fans"**

Tsukishima: "╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮"  
" There went your chance"

Kuroo is Sexy: "You said to change it! You didn't say to what 😹"

The boys continued to bicker, causing me to stifle laughs as I glimpsed at the messages throughout my class. These volleyball boys might be the death of me this semester.

Thank you for reading! Next update in a couple days or sooner. 

1,353 words  
Roughly edited


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, September 7th, 5:40 pm 

Sometime between Monday afternoon to Tuesday morning, the boys had put together a convincing argument of why my house should be our study session headquarters. The idea came out of the left-field, but I didn't have an issue with it. My roommates usually had many people over to hang out, party, or study sessions, so I assumed they wouldn't mind If I did the same.

The boys had already come over before because they had been at the party which I had found out while texting them.

**Ding**

I smiled at my phone that lit up with a message. 

Kenma: "On our way, be there in 15＼(^。^ )"

Kenma was the group's peacemaker and had even texted me a bit on his own outside the group to help explain Tsukishima and Kuroo's teasing antics to me since I had recently been thrown into their world. He explained that they had all known each other in high school and that Kenma and Kuroo had been on the same team back then. He also shared that Kuroo had become a bit of a mentor to Tsukishima and that although the kouhai was adamant about not showing too much emotion, he means well.

They seemed so close, and Kuroo appeared to be the glue between a lot of his friends and teammates, based on what Kenma told me. I couldn't imagine that kind of responsibility as a friend. In my past friendships, I typically felt like a spare piece of the puzzle, so being the reason why so many people are connected seemed foreign. 

Coming out of my thoughts, I began tidying up the living room space. My roommates and I were typically good at keeping the place clean, so I only had to move a little bit of clutter. I then proceeded to the pantry to look for some snacks. Knowing that the boys had just had practice, I assumed they would be hungry. 

'Ugh, I feel like a total soccer mom. All I'm missing is the minivan.' I laughed to myself. It had been a while since I hung out with people besides my roommates, so I wasn't too sure how much was too much or how to act around the guys. They did their best to save me from my public shaming back in class, so I figured I owed them a decent bit of kindness. 

Whether it had all been Kuroo's idea to let me join their group or a collective effort, they each showed me kindness in their own ways, and I couldn't just ignore that. I decided I would make some smoothies. That had always been my post-practice snack. 

I had just finished blending the fruit together as a loud knock erupted from the door. "Come in; the door's unlocked!" I yelled from the kitchen area as I poured the smoothie into 4 cups.

They walked in casually and collectively stood by the door, trying to be respectful while being guests.

"Smoothies, anyone?" I healed up both hands with a cup in each. "I figured you guys would want a snack." I laughed nervously, suddenly shy, and regretting my actions already. 

They probably think I'm weird.

"Oh, thank God! Kuroo said we couldn't stop for food cause he was afraid of us being late." Tsukishima opened up, which received him a slight smack behind his head from an embarrassed Kuroo. 

Paying no mind to his friends, Kenma walked through the living room to sit at the kitchen counter to get his smoothie. "Thank you, Mai San, you're too kind." 

"Please just call me Mai, and it's the least I could do for you guys helping me out."

While I proceeded to sip at my smoothie slowly, the boys practically guzzled theirs down as if they had never eaten. I decided to bring some more snacks to the counter while they set up their notes for the assignment. 

"Okay, so our first check-in assignment is due next Friday, and for that, we need to submit an outline of what we expect to present. So this means we need to decide how we want to go about this. Any suggestions?" Kuroo announced while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. This sight in front of me, subconsciously caused my mouth to go dry. 

"I still think we should each have a separate fear to focus on. It'll be more relatable for the audience versus presenting a general basic fear which could come across as too cheesy." Kenma shared.

"Unfortunately, I agree. One theme between the four of our personalities would feel too forced or fake. A genuine speech will probably get us the best grade." Tsukishima added while I reluctantly nodded in agreement. None of us wanted to get in front of the class to talk about something vulnerable, but there wasn't much of a choice either. 

"Okay, how about we plan on introducing our fears briefly individually and make them seem real powerful and scary. Then one of us can explain a way to connect them all with a common theme or method that could help with any kind of fear. In the end, we can reexplain our fear in a more reclaiming kind of way where we gain power over our lives." Kuroo strategized.

"How touching." Tsukishima sighed sarcastically.

"I think that's a good plan. My fear of people has made me pretty quiet and shy, and although that has caused me some problems, It's not really a negative quality of mine unless I allow it to consume me. I may keep to myself more than most, but the people I do open up to mean a lot to me, and my timidness isn't an issue with them. My fear has ironically made me fairly confident and secure with myself." Kenma explained, honestly. I felt comfortable knowing that he felt okay to share this in front of me. It was odd to talk about this kind of subject, but he made it look so easy.

"I think my fear has worked the same way. In being afraid to let people down, I have taken measures to make myself smarter and stronger so that I can be more prepared for any kind of problem." Kuroo shared honestly.

"Well, if I must pick something, I guess I could talk about the fear of missing out. I used to be okay with just blending in, but after falling in love with volleyball, I never want to go back to the way I used to be." Tsukishima begrudgingly shared.

"Don't worry, Tsuki, you always had potential in my eyes. I've been such a good senpai to you. No wonder your one of my biggest fans now." Kuroo teased. "So what about you Chibi, have you given it some thought."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but decided to open up anyway. While the boys teased each other, there wasn't any real judgment. They shared their fears with me so easily. The least I could do was try to do the same.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it, but I'm still not sure how to put it into words. I...um had a really tough year last year, which changed everything for me. So many fears of mine came true, both big and small. And well, here I am now, I guess I'm doing alright. I wouldn't say things are back to how they were or that I'll ever regain what I had, but the worst has happened, and I'm still here. I guess my fear is like the final boss of all fear. I didn't defeat it with a high score, but I finished the game. The silver lining is that the worst is over...Right? Is that good enough for the project?" 

I didn't know if this explanation was for them or me. My past experiences were still too fresh to consider myself fully healed or in a position to advise on the matter.

"You make a lot of sense, but don't feel pressured into sharing something so personal if you are not ready. You could always just make something up if that would make you feel better." Kuroo reassured.

"Eh," I sighed. "I think it's time for me to start talking about it. While it's not something I enjoy dwelling on, I shouldn't avoid it as much as I do. I'm no psychology major, but I know enough to know that's not healthy."

"Did someone bully you or something? Cause I'll middle block their ass for you." Tsukishima said earnestly while throwing little jab punches in front of him in the air.

"No, but thanks for the offer, I guess." I laughed at his unexpected comment. I couldn't tell by his stoic face if he was joking or not.

"Well, I think you're on to something there with that concept of a 'final boss.' Let's use that concept in the project." Kenma added. 

My heart was warm, knowing that the guys were so kind and accepting. They were unlike any jocks I had met before. Their support was unexpected, and it was surprising being able to confide in them. Even salty boy Tsukishima didn't make any judgy comments about what I shared, and from the little I had seen, this boy had a sarcastic comment for everything. 

After our discussion, we proceeded to create Kuroo's section since he would be our presentation opener. After about thirty minutes of working on our assignment, we were finishing up his section when my roommate Haruka and a boy I had heard her mention that she had recently started dating entered the house. 

Haruka looked stunned to see me with guests over. With her being more social than I, I assumed she probably knew that they were athletes. Haruka was one of the stars of the women's track team. 

"Oh, Mai, this is great! You're finally out of your room, not watching anime for once. And you've made friends with my boyfriend's teammates!" She cheered.

Oh great, they all know each other. Why are volleyball boys taking over my life?

"Oya Oya! What's up, Haruka. Hey, Suna." Kuroo waved the pair over. 

"What brings you guys over?" Suna asked his teammates while making himself comfortable.

"Group project." Tsukishima simply stated.

"Already, It's only the second week of school?" Haruka asked. 

I cringed thinking about our professor. "Yeah, our professor already has it out for me, so we aren't taking any chances with slacking off." 

"Well, that's a damn shame. If y'all are done for tonight, though, you guys should join us for a drink." Haruka invited while wrapping her arms cozily around her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Sure!" "Ugh, I don't know." Kuroo and I said at the same time, choosing different sides.

"I think we are good to wrap up for today, but I'll pass," I said while cleaning up my workspace. I enjoyed my time with the boys, but I didn't want to push it too far in one day and ruin it with them.

"Come on, kitten, try being fearless. Think of it as research." Kuroo urged with a suggestive grin.

I wasn't ready for the night to end, and as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't seem to say no. 

"Um, okay, fine... but just one drink."

Thanks for reading! Next update on Sunday ✨  
1,886 words   
Roughly edited


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, September 7th, 10:00 pm

"Freshman!

Freshman!

Freshman!" We collectively cheered as we watched Tsukishima, who had to chug his drink due to a penalty in the drinking card game we played in the living room.

Haruka was seated in Suna's lap on he loveseat while Tsukishima and Kenma sat on the floor at the coffee table with Kuroo and me on the couch with generous space between us. Gen had also joined us two hours ago after getting back from her class and sat by the coffee table.

I was near the line of tipsy and drunk. I was still acting like myself, but my body felt light as I giggled at random nothings. I turned to Kuroo and started laughing for no reason causing him to do the same. 

"What so funny Chibi Chan?" He chuckled out in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. 

"I... don't even know." I laughed as I stood from my seat to get my third drink, causing me to lose my balance momentarily, resulting in me falling towards Kuroo. I yelped slightly as I realized I was going down till strong arms suddenly held me.

"Hmm, nice receive Kuroo." Kenma stated ironically as he was next to sober since he had been babysitting a single beer for the past three hours.

I barely paid attention to the cheering and laughter at this encounter as time had frozen for me. My body was close enough to Kuroo to feel his warmth. The mischievousness of his eyes being so close to me awoke a feeling in my chest. I felt like an invisible rope was pulling me in.

"Ohhh, steamy guys!" Haruka teased while clapping at us, pulling me out of my thoughts.

As Kuroo slowly released his hold on me, I stood up again but with more success this time and to get a glass of water instead. With the magic fuzzy feeling suddenly eased up, I made my way to the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

As I gulped down the cool water, I was interrupted by an unusually bashful Kuroo entering the kitchen.

"Sorry for that over there; I didn't mean to pull you in that close." Kuroo nervously spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck while entering the kitchen. He probably noticed how flushed I got.

"Oh no, you did nothing wrong. It was my fault; my clumsiness still gets the best of me regardless of my efforts." I explained. "But I've already gone past my drink limit for tonight, so I think it's time for me to call it and go to bed," I added reluctantly. 

"So soon?" He asked while leaning his elbows onto the counter. 

"You know it's only Tuesday, right?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Life moves too slow just to have fun on the weekends. Besides, if you're responsible like me, you can find fun and be safe at the same time."

"Well, Mr. Responsible, we have class tomorrow morning, so goodnight." My gaze lingered on Kuroo as I turned to walk away. I noticed the look on his face as though he had more to say, but it seemed he chose to save his comment for another time. He was usually a very cool and confident guy, so it was kind of charming to catch him in these little moments when his reserve dropped.

I made it up to my room without saying goodbye to the others because I knew if I went back into that room, Haruka and Gen would force me to stay up and continue with the night. My roommates were able to party and bounce back the next day, unlike me, so it was best for us all if I went to bed now. 

The gathering downstairs could go on without me just fine anyway.

What made it easier to say goodnight, knowing that I would at least have chances of doing this again soon. Tomorrow I would wake up and see the boys in our class. They weren't going to disappear, and things wouldn't get dark again. I wasn't alone, and I didn't need to be anymore. As Kuroo said, I need to be more fearless. While I like that goal a lot, I know I can't shift my way of thinking all in one night. I need baby steps, but soon enough, I think I could grow to be more comfortable with the new direction my life has taken.

I don't want to get carried away and think I'm their new best friend, but there is something about these guys Kuroo especially that I could see myself becoming accustomed to. 

After my nighttime routine, I curled up in bed as I could still hear some commotion downstairs. My thoughts continued to linger.

I don't know why I had started pushing Haruka and Gen away. I guess I had gotten so unhappy with myself that their own happiness made me jealous. I wanted to be carefree like them, to laugh like no one was watching, not to have to deal with uncontrollable consequences. It wasn't fair that I had to lose everything, and watching my closest friends living their best lives weighed heavy on me. It used to be easier to push them and everyone away, but it was becoming more difficult. I want to live my life, not just watch it pass by. 

"Baby steps," I whispered to myself as I curled up tighter in my blankets. I socialized enough for today. There are many more chances to be a better friend in the future.

It wasn't till recently that I've had this feeling ignite in me—this feeling of starting over, this push to move on. 

I don't know what has changed my thoughts, but I am grateful for this new outlook. I don't feel like I can completely leap into my old self yet, but I feel like I can breathe a little bit lighter now.

There is still a lot unknown, but I know a few things.

I know I want to be a good friend, I want to feel excited to be alive, and I want to be the one in charge of my future.

"My future is in my hands, and it's time I've started acting like that. The shitty parts of my past don't get to have a hold on me forever." I told myself as visions of my roommates and new friends laughing together filled my mind.

Thank you for reading! I promise this story will get somewhere good and its not all just m/c angst. Exciting and fun moments are coming.... 😏 

1,082 words  
Roughly edited (I'm from Texas so lets see how many "Y'alls" make it into this story)


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, September 8th, 7:30 am

I woke up earlier than my alarm clock, which was rather odd. Instead of sitting in bed twiddling on my phone, I decided it was a sign to get up and get started on the day. I proceeded to do my morning routine and picked out a casual outfit for class today, consisting of boyfriend jeans and an anime shirt layered over a turtleneck. 

After I finished getting ready for the day, I made my way downstairs but was stunned by the sight in front of me. 

Kenma was curled up with multiple blankets and pillows on the love seat, almost resembling a cat. Tsukishima was sprawled out on the floor with neither a blanket nor pillow and his glasses still on his face. Meanwhile, Kuroo made my mouth go dry. Laying comfortably on the couch, he was shirtless on his back, with his blanket hanging low on his waist. 

I didn't mean to stare, but I was definitely gawking.

I also didn't know who to wake up first. Kenma looked so peaceful but might go rabid if suddenly awoken, Tsukishima might be dead, and Kuroo was too intimidating. 

I decided to test my luck and go with the lesser of evils and wake up Kuroo. He would know how to deal with the other two. To make waking them up easier, I first snuck into the kitchen to make a large pot of coffee.

Coming back to the living room, I sat the coffee cups on the table. The aroma gave me a bit of comfort. 

"Umm... Kuroo. Psst! Kuroo!" My voice started as a whisper and grew only a little bit louder. He wasn't waking up; he must be a heavy sleeper. "Kuroo, wake up. We have class in an hour." I tried again in a normal voice while slightly shaking his shoulder."

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he rubbed at his face to help wake himself up. "Oh, sorry for crashing here. Haruka said we were too drunk to head home." He explained with a low morning voice.

"No worries, that was probably the best thing to do. I made some coffee, by the way..." my voice trailed off as Kuroo sat up, exposing more of his abs and broad frame. "Umm... and... well uh, could you help me wake up the other two. Tsukishima seems to be in rough shape. I guess he hasn't gotten used to college drinking yet." I tried to laugh off and escape my awkwardness.

He chuckled while looking for his shirt. "Yeah, he still has some adjusting to college life that he needs to do. Oi and Kenma can be a demon to wake up, so you did best by waking me up first."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'll go make some breakfast, and I guess we can take the bus together this morning since we are headed to the same place." As I turned to head back to the kitchen, Kuroo pulled his now signature move of turning me around swiftly by my wrist.

He pulled me in closer than last time. "Thank you, Chibi Chan."

"For what?" I asked. I didn't think I had done anything extraordinary to deserve such thanks.

"For the coffee, the breakfast, and for being the first thing I saw waking up."

My cheeks went hot at the last part. Not knowing how to react, I lightly pushed his chest to create more space between us. "Oh, don't mess with me like that, Kuroo. -And quit it with that nickname!" I called him out as I retreated to the kitchen.

I needed to remind myself that this attractive and confident man must act like this with all the girls. He probably knows he's hot shit and must enjoy my reactions. I shouldn't give such satisfaction. 

He's my friend, not my lover.

After an eventful and quick breakfast with the grumpy Kenma and Tsukishima, we made it to our class and sat in the same seats as last time in case we were given time to work on our project. I offered to switch with Tsukishima so that he could sit closer to his teammates, but he said he is around them enough and preferred the little bit of space.

The boys were a bit drowsy and on edge from staying up so late last night, so I had to make up for their slack and take better notes. 

Once the professor announced that the class was over, all three boys slouched into their seats, practically collapsing what little resolve they had left.

"Perhaps you guys overdid it last night?" I teased.

"I always stay up late, so this isn't new for me. These two, on the other hand, decided to keep playing that drinking game even after you called it a night." Kenma defended his behavior.

"I'm usually pretty good at calculating my drinking limit, but I guess I let my guard down last night cause I was having too much fun," Kuroo added as a subtle grin crept along his face. 

"Well, I hope you guys can pull it together today. Don't you have practice?" I asked, remembering a bit of their busy schedules as athletes.

"We just have a team workout today; we should be fine by then." Tsukishima yawned.

"Do you having anything to do today, Mai? You can take my place at the workout. I don't really feel like running today." Kenma sighed.

"You know I really would, Kenma, but I actually have a date tonight."

"You have a what?" Kuroo's head whipped up from being laid on the desk.

"A date... my sort-of boyfriend is coming into town tonight, so we scheduled a date."

"Boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Kuroo, are you hungover or ill? Yes, a boyfriend, well kind of." I paused. "He technically doesn't want to put a label on anything, but he stayed when things got really tough for me, so yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend."

"I'm not ill; I just don't like what I'm hearing." He mumbled under his breath. 

"So, what's this boyfriend like?" Tsukishima asked, sounding intrigued, possibly because this conversation seemed to irritate Kuroo.

"He's already graduated college and owns a business out of the city, so I don't really see or hear from him often, but when we get to hang out, we have such a good time. It sucks that we are apart so much, but I know he means well, and he grew up very poor, so it means a lot to him to be so successful now." 

"He sounds like a lousy boyfriend if you ask me." Kuroo chimed in.

"Oh, hush. He was patient with me, so I only owe him the same treatment."

"I don't know Mai, I kind of agree with Kuroo. If a guy cares, he will show it, regardless of the obstacles."

I began to grow a bit frustrated and defensive by their suggestion that I didn't have a good boyfriend. I knew my relationship wasn't perfect or always ideal, but it still had many good moments. I wasn't some volleyball hottie like them to where I could get anyone I desired. I needed to be more practical in choosing a partner.

"You guys don't understand... but thank you for the lovely advice, you two. I think I should get headed towards my next class." I packed up my things quickly and obviously irritated. 

They tried to mutter out apologies as I walked away, but I didn't want to hear it. 

Not from them, my new friends.

Thank you for reading!   
Please engage so I know I'm not just posting this story into the void lol💕

1264 words  
(Roughly edited)

P.s. I hope you like my little outfit doodles that I've been making for some of the chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday, September 8th, 6:00 pm

My day continued as normal with class after class. The guys texted in the group chat, but I put them on do not disturb. I didn't want to hear them give dating advice, and even more, I didn't want to hear them apologize because a part of me knew they were right.

The universe seemed to rub in that they had made a point because my boyfriend had yet to text me all day to confirm our plans. We had talked about it a couple of days ago that we would meet at our favorite restaurant on this day at 7 o'clock, but all day he had been quiet and hadn't responded to my texts.

I brushed it off, assuming he must have gotten caught up in an important meeting and was rushing over for our date that he forgot his phone or didn't want to text and drive. 

I proceeded to get dressed for our date and threw on a long skirt with a simple T-shirt and some booties to dress it up a bit. It didn't take me long to get ready, so I decided to head to the restaurant a little early to save us a table. I'm sure my boyfriend would be hungry when he arrived, so It's probably best if I'm there waiting for him.

I took a taxi and arrived fifteen till 7:00 and immediately got sat at a table. It was a Wednesday, so the restaurant wasn't very lively. I ordered a glass of water to sip on as I waited patiently and scrolled on my phone.

2 1/2 hours later

I was on my 3rd glass of water and had just ordered a glass of wine to calm my nerves. My boyfriend still hadn't shown up and hadn't texted either, but I refused to believe that he would suddenly stand me up after all this time, after all, we've been through.

Why now was I suddenly not enough? Had I given us too much space, or did he only stick around because I was going through a hard time and he had finally gotten tired of the charade?

The restaurant suddenly got rowdier. I lifted my head to see Kuroo leading in a herd of what appeared to be the rest of the volleyball team based on their attire. 

"Hun, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think your boy is coming." The waitress interrupted my gazing as she brought me my glass of wine.

"I'm sorry for taking this table for so long. I'll take the check, please-"

"Oya, Oya, Oya." Kuroo interrupted. He, unfortunately, had spotted me among the fairly empty restaurant.

The waitress had already walked away, leaving me alone with him. "What are you doing here Kuroo, I never mentioned where my date was."

"The team likes to get dinner together every once in a while, and they actually voted on coming here tonight. It's purely coincidence." Kuroo looked around the restaurant some more. "Where's the famous boyfriend? I'd like to meet this guy."

I was about to lie, but the waitress came back suddenly and interrupted. "Hun, don't worry about the check, I took care of it. And don't be too upset. It happens to more people than you think. Oh, and here's a slice of strawberry shortcake to cushion the heart." She placed a little plate in front of me, and I shyly thanked her as she walked away.

"He didn't show up?" Kuroo asked in a low voice, causing my eyes to well up slightly. It hadn't felt real till he said that. 

"No, he hadn't texted me all day, but I stupidly assumed he would show up as we had planned. I'm such a fool." I took a big sip from my wine. "Are you happy? You were right; I have a lousy boyfriend. Cheers to you, Kuroo, for being so wise." I raised my glass with attitude and finished off the glass.

"No, I'm not happy. In fact, I'm furious." I was shocked by his earnest words. "That guy doesn't understand what he is missing out on, and If I ever see him, I plan on giving him a piece of my mind. I understand you are upset, but I realize you haven't eaten dinner tonight. Would you please join the team and me? I'm sure we will be able to cheer you up."

"I don't know... I kind of just want to go home and cry." I answered honestly. I had already been humiliated, so what did I have left to lose by letting him know I was sad.

"Please, it would make my night if you joined us." He reassured.

"Fine, but you owe me a glass of wine." I teased and pushed my tears back.

"Well, of course! But you will have to give me one of those strawberries." He chuckled as he snatched a strawberry off my plate.

"Kuroo! Get your own comfort food." I practically squealed.

"Oya! These are my favorite; you have to share!" He winked and then snatched the plate, causing me to follow him over to the area where the volleyball team now resided. My laughter halted when I made eye contact with the team. I spotted the two other people I knew among the tables, but everyone else was a stranger to me.

"Everyone!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side while still holding my cake captive in his other hand. "This is Mai Chiba, and she will be joining us for dinner tonight. She is very special so treat her with the utmost respect." He smiled proudly as he introduced me, causing my face to heat up.

There wasn't a table big enough for everyone, so the team was somewhat spread out but still close enough to interact with everyone. 

"Come on, Mai. You can sit by me." Kuroo instructed. 

I found myself uncontrollably smiling. It was the first time he used my name and not the silly nickname he usually tormented me with. I liked the way it sounded and loved the way it made me feel at ease. 

"Save me a seat. I'm going to freshen up real quick." I quickly made my way to the restroom to fix up my now slightly smudged eye makeup, took a deep breath, and texted my now ex-boyfriend that whatever we had between us was over. 

Just a few minutes ago, it felt like a piece of me had died, but as I made my way back over to sit by Kuroo, I felt very much alive again.

I guess it's true that some things are meant to fall apart.

Thank you for reading!

IMPORTANT: Please go back to the 'before you read' chapter and comment what other Haikyu boys you want in this story/team!!!!!!! 

1,126 words  
(Roughly edited)


End file.
